Foreign Affair
by CDidgery
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts gets mixed with a spicy Central American student? How does the fussion effect the school and it's students?
1. Default Chapter

Foreign Affairs:  
  
~Before I begin, I just want to let you know that this story has some original chars in it. The first one is Michael Spinnet of Hufflepuff. He's Alicia Spinnet's older, twin brother. The second one's Chad DaFunk, in Slytherin. He's not related to anyone from the books, he's just someone that I made up off the top of my head. The third and last original os Jason Turnner, a Ravenclaw boy. He's Cho Chang's cousin. Cedric Didgery is somewhat like the Cedric from the book, but not. You'll have to read the story to find out what I mean. ((Yes, I did mean to spell Didgery like that. I didn't want to use the last name Diggory.))~  
  
Platfrom nine and three quarters was alive with students, new and old; teachers; parents; and lovers, all bustling around the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. Rain splattered down on the roof of the station, the simple sound dying into the noise of speach and laughter.  
  
Picked out against the hustle of bodies, Michael Spinnet stood by the train, his arm drapped casually around Katie Bell's waist. The couple were conversing in light cheery tones with another couple of school chums. Chad DaFunk and Hermione Granger. All four were going into their third years at Hogwarts, and had been inseperatable since day one of their first years. They, and a few other people, were all connected by the valuable bonds of friendship.   
  
Casually Michael caught a glance at the gold watch on his wrist, and surpressed a frusterated sigh. The clock was ticking, and still no sign of the newest member. If the boy didn't show up soon he would miss the train, and would have to find a new way to a school he had never been to before.  
  
"Still keeping an eye out for the pen-pal Mike?"  
  
Chuckling, Michael nodded to the curious Chad. "He should have been here by now. This train leaves soon, and I want to be sure he's on it."  
  
"Oh Michael," giggled Katie, "you worry too much. I'm sure he'll be here soon. The express doesn't leave for another ten minutes, but most likely it'll be late due to this nasty weather we're having. Give him some time."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Hermione. "And in that time you can tell us a little about him. I don't know about anyone else around here but I'm rather curious to know about him. You hardly spoke of him at all last year."  
  
Michael opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the three others nod their heads in agreement, forced the thought from his mind. True he had spoken small to his friends in regards to his long-distance pen-pal, but that was due to the fact he knew not what to say about the other. Even now, Michael couldn't find the right words to say. After a moment of awkward silence, he puffed some air out through his cheeks, and brushed some of his sandy-blonde hair from his hazel eyes.  
  
"He's a transfer student from a magic school in Central America, across the Atlantic Ocean. Very flamboyent person, with his own style. He's never lacking in words and not afraid to speak his mind. He's a musician but I can't remember what he plays."  
  
"Bass guitar Mike." Commented a voice to the left of Katie.  
  
All eyes turned to the speaker, and widened in amazement. The speaker was a young boy, no older then thirteen. His neatly styled hair was as black as the nightly heavens on a country road, his tonned skin olive in colour and darkly tanned. He was dressed in the most unusual fashion of a midnight blue silk ruffled dress shirt, unbuttoned half-way down to his waist, with an open black velvet vest over it. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks, a leather belt resting on his lean hips. A heavy-looking gold chain hung around his neck, a matching skull and crossbone pendent hanging from it. In one hand he carried a guitar case. A pair of black shades hid his eyes from view.  
  
"Well," recovered Michael from the shock, "about time you showed. I was beginning to wonder. Meet the first half of the gang, and you can meet the rest when they arrive. Chad DaFunk, his girlfriend Hermione Granger; and my own beloved Katie Bell."  
  
The newcommer nodded to each as they were respectivly introduced, then much to everyone's surprise dropped into an exstravagent sweeping bow.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. Cedric N. C. Didgery at your service."  
  
There was a quick moment of silence, broken by Chad.  
  
"That was unexpected and well placed. Drilled routine or force of habit?"  
  
A playful smirk crossed Cedric's face as he straightened himself. "Neither. More a sign of owning respect."  
  
The puzzled looks on his friend's faces brought a light chuckle from Michael.  
  
"The clock hasn't slowed, and now we have been joined by our last member, I suggest we take our places on the train before it departs without us. Is your luggage already on board Cedric?"  
  
"You bettcha."  
  
Together the four old friends and thier new-found one made their way to a claimed compartment, and settled in for the long train ride.   
  
The rolling countryside and other scenery amazed Cedrc, and kept him occupied when then conversation got dull. Many times he was introduced to others of the school, but the introductions were always brief and never formal. For the most part, the boy was quiet, lost in the world of what he used to know. Thankfully everyone around him noticed his inner concentration, and for the most part, let him be.  
  
For everyone else, the journey was passed in the most enjoyable of ways. Laughter and giggles followed every conversation, each consisting of widely spread topics. Hermione followed them, politly, but like Cedric her thoughts were elsewhere. There was something about the newbie that irritated her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was smooth, polished, and classy. Perhaps he was too smooth, too polished, too classy? Ice blue eyes narrowing in mis-trust, she glanced over to the silent object of her darkened thoughts. Was there something hidden deep down that he kept away? Did this seemingly perfect stone have a flaw that could shatter is? If it did, the flaw was certinally not on the outside.   
  
"No." She thought silently. "He's easy on the eyes. Whatever it is, it's under the skin."  
  
Perhaps it was time for her to do some digging around... 


	2. Chapter Two

~Well you asked for it, so here it is. Chapter two of my latest masterpeice. Sorry the story kinda drags on some, I just want to make sure I get all the background info out before I carry on with the plot. Happy reading, and please review if you haven't already. All input is welcome.~  
  
With a steady, dull, creaking sound the horse-less carrages came to rest at the drop-off point for Hogwarts students. In almost a rushed way, the five friends collected themselves and their belongings, making their way up to the grave, stone castle. From the corner of his eye Chad watched the shocked look on Cedric's face with amusement. To someone who had never seen the school before, Hogwarts looked like a world of its own. Truthfully it was, but to regular students, the world was not as large or complex as it looked.  
  
Untangling his fingers from Hermione's, Chad casually slid up beside Cedric.   
  
"Honestly amigo, it's not as big as it seems. The only thing you really have to watch out for are all the little hidden goodies that keep every day a new adventure."  
  
Cedric chuckled, the sound false and insecure. "Hidden goodies? Sounds pleasent."  
  
"Oh it is." replied Chad with a crooked smile, " it is. I leave you now, in the good trusting hands of Michael. My only advice for you is to stay close to him. He knows this tricks of this school and can teach you all you need to know. Keep a watchful eye on that boy."  
  
Cedric nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the words of wisdom. They will be well taken."  
  
With a swift incline of his head Chad turned and walked back to his waiting Hermione.  
  
"You know Chad, for a Slytherin, you're not that bad." she commented with a smile.  
  
"Thanks hun, glad to know upi feel that way. See you at the sorting feast."  
  
A quick moment of compassion passed between them, then in the wink of an eye Chad was lost in the sea of black robes and pointed hats.   
  
"I guess this is it. There doesn't seem any point to standing outside in this chilly wind and rain, we're not getting any younger." Sighed Katie.   
  
"Point." Agreed Michael. "Is there anyone you need to talk to Cedric?"  
  
The raven-haired boy shook his head. "I'm sure your headmaster will make some sort of comment about my comming, and that would be my cue to stand and pass on my message from my old headmistress. So in other words, lead on McMike. To the food we go."  
  
  
  
Chad was already seated at the Slytherin table, mindlessly playing with his fork, when the small group of his friends entered the Great Hall. The three regulars blended into the surrounding attmosphere, in their black Hogwarts robes and matching school ties. It was only Cedric who stood apart, in his unique fashion statement. Indeed Chad had taken an immediete liking to this newbie. He had brought just the exact sparkle Hogwarts needed. Not saying this wasn't a fun place for Chad, it was just the simple fact the DaFunk boy felt it could be a better place.  
  
Catching Hermione's eye as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, he smiled and winked, then turned his attention to more important matters. The new first years had entered the room with McGonagall, and headmaster Dumbledore had rose for a speach. Rolling his eyes Chad began to prepare himself mentally for the long process ahead of him.  
  
"It is indeed a pleasure," started Dumbledore, gazing around the room through his half moon specks, "to see so many old, familiar faces back for another wonderful Hogwarts year. I will keep my words short as we have many new faces to welcome to our school.  
  
"All students are to be reminded that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-bounds. And student caught, un-authorized, trampling through that area will suffer a most tedious detention. I will ask you all right now, for the sake of your own safety, to stay out of those trees.  
  
"Quidditch will be starting up second week of school. Any second-year or higher may try out for the teams. Please check the scheduels in your respective common rooms. It should be a good year, many of the teams have been practicing hard hours this summer. Good luck to all players."  
  
Nodding solemly to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore took his seat, and the sorting ceremony began.  
  
  
  
By the time the last "Zeiggler" (tripplets you know) had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Chad was already too tired to eat. On the table before him, was the most delicious assortment of foods known to man, and here he was, too low on engery to even lift his fork. The only thought on his mind was the soft warmth of his waiting bed.  
  
"Hey Funk boy, you still seeing Miss Gryffie-buck-tooth over there?"  
  
Rolling his grey eyes, Chad turned to face Draco Malfoy.   
  
"If you feel that knowing that will make your day, yes. Hermione and I are still together."  
  
"Why you waste your time on that pathetic shermb I'll never understand. I mean, she's not even pureblood mate. She's mudblood. A pureblood like yourself could at least get himself a decent girlfriend. Wouldn't you agree?" Smirked Draco.  
  
Feeling his hands become fists in his lap under the table, he grit his teeth together. For three years this never-ending battle had been raging between himself and Draco. Three consecutive years Draco had bugged him and tormented him. Hermione was the last straw. Cursing violently under his breath, he turned to face Draco, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"For the last fuckin' time Malfoy, she's muggle-born. Do I look like the type of person who cares what background she has? No. I'm not you damnit! I'm not some snobby pureblood with my head stuck up my ass, who sees the world from the end of my nose. Besides, I really don't see why you give a damn about who I'm dating in the first place, you hate everyone who doesn't bow down before you. Why don't you just piss off and let me attempt to eat in peace?"  
  
Shaking his head, Chad straightened his tie around his neck, and leaned back on the bench some. He didn't mean to loose his temper, it was just something that had happened spur of the moment.   
  
Around him, the hall was silent. Students sat glued to thier seats, not daring to even breath. It was so unlike Chad to blow up like that, and those who knew him well, started to worry. Hermione in particular felt the change in him, and it frightened her. What on Earth had Draco said to him?  
  
Feeling frusterated and restless by the silence, Chad arose quickly to his feet, and walked from the room in anger. He could feel eyes upon him, and he was tempted to turn and point-blank accuse them, but what would be the point? It was only natural for them to oogle.  
  
Hermione watched him walk from the room, and was about to race after him, when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
  
"Trust me," came Harry Potter's voice, in a low soothing tone, "he needs to be alone right now. You go after him, and he'll just end up saying something to you that he'll regret later. It's better this way, let him cool off first."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Hermione turned back to the food she no longer desired.   
  
At the Hufflepuff table, the silence was broken by Cedric's unfamiliar voice. All through Chad's erruption, he had sat quietly and watched. There was an odd tone that didn't seem to be there normally in Chad's voice. A tone that only seemed to come up when Hermione was being talked about unpleasently.  
  
"One can only hope not all dinners are like this. High amounts of excitement is hard on the stomach."  
  
Beside him, Michael chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean Cedric. This keeps up and we'll be able to sell tickets to dinner."  
  
Those who heard the comment from surrounding places chuckled and commented. Those who didn't, shrugged and continued with thier meal. It did not take long for regular conversations to resume, and talks of Chad to die down.  
  
It was not until after all the dinner had been eaten, dessert had come and gone, and students began to yawn in thier seats that Dumbledore stood up again, and tapped his spoon against his goblet, for silence.   
  
"Before you all depart to your common rooms, and farther still, your dorms, I have one more quick announcement. I would like you all to warmly welcome young Mr. Cedric Didgery to our school. He's a transfer student from over-seas, who will be staying with us for the year. Please be sure to give him nothing short of a friendly, welcome feeling. You all will have many oppertunities through-out the year to talk with him, and I would advise you all to use them. Cedric, if you would be so kind."  
  
Nodding to the headmaster, Cedric rose, to the polite sound of a pushed applause. Keeping it short, he gave two bows to each direction of house tables from the center of the room, then looked to Dumbledore.   
  
"I have been here such a short time, and already I feel most welcome. The attmosphere is inviting, and I can hardly wait to experience the pleasure of working with such a wonderful school. My headmistress sends along her wishes to you and your staff here at Hogwarts." With a gentle incline of his head, Cedric took his seat again beside Michael.  
  
"Well said." Complimented Michael between yawns. "Now this is the part where we get to go to bed."  
  
Feeling exhausted, Cedric nodded, then yawned. "Goodie. My favorite part of the day. After you."  
  
Together the boys rose, and walked from the room. Stopping a moment at the Gryffindor table, Michael gave Katie a quick kiss, and wished her a good night. He knew she would be up for many more hours, sorting out first years, then talking with her roomate, Hermione. Having finished that, he placed a hand on Cedric's arm, and led him to the Hufflepuff common room, and more importantly, his waiting bed.   
  
~I can't say how long you're going to have to wait for the third chapter, I'm getting very busy with school and grad coming up. Sorry if there's a rather long wait for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember reviews are always welcome. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books, or the name Hogwarts, or any other names that come directly from the books.~ 


	3. Chapter three

~Sorry this has taken me sooo long to get up, it's been a very busy time for me. But here it is, enjoy! ^.^~  
  
The first week of school passed by as a blur of faces, classrooms, and sounds. Teachers wasted zero time on review, most going directly into this years classwork and homework. Although Cedric was new, he was treated no different. Not that it bothered the boy, he enjoyed the challenge of keeping up with the work. Having a group of friends to turn to when situations got a little tough always helped too. True Chad hadn't been around much since his little show in the great hall, but Cedric thought nothing of it. Times had not been so great for his new friend and he respected that. Besides, even with Chad gone, that still left three other people to dump homework on.   
  
And of course when times got really tight, there was always the comfort of writing letters back home. The boy wrote to his mother every night, kept them together and mailed them collectivly on Saturday morning. He figured it was easier on both him, and his Amazon parott, Peetrie.  
  
Feeling unsettled and restless, he looked up from the parchment of his last weekly letter, and gazed blankly around his shared room. Before he moved in the room had been Michael's domain of blandness. Since Cedric's arrival, the room had taken colour, shape, and character. Perhaps the tropical decorating theme had something to do with it...  
  
"What the heck," questioned Michael, walking into the dorm, "do you have to say to your mother that has taken you so long to write?"  
  
Cedric could not help, but grin. "Hogwarts is a very bust place Mike. There is much to talk about. Don't mean to change topics here pal, but are you going somewhere tonight?"  
  
Reaching into his trunk, Michael chuckled. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Gee, hmm. I wonder." Eyes rolled with sarcasim. "You took a half-hour shower, spent the time and effort to style your hair into that perfect look, and cleaned and pressed not to mention lint-rolled your black pants. I mean come on mate, how often do you lint-roll anything of your wardrobe?"  
  
Looking up from his trunk, Michael caught his reflection in the mirror, and liked what he saw. Yes, Cedric was right about his pants, but the playful bantering didn't bother Michael. After all, it was Cedric's lint-roller he'd used...  
  
"Cedric, I have a very big favour to ask of you." Pleaded Michael, turning to face his friend.  
  
Putting down his parrot feather quill, Cedric sighed. "Only if you tell me where you're going tonight, and why I'm not invited."  
  
"Fine." Sighed Michael. "It's been a tradition now for the past two years for Katie and I to meet her parents for dinner the first Friday of the new school year, in Hogsmead. Kind of like a date, but with her parents breathing down my neck waiting for any bad moves on my part. A fun evening to look forward to."  
  
"Ah," nodded Cedric, "well in that case, what's your favour?"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Your silver dress-shirt, is it clean?"  
  
Cedric's mouth gaped open, then quickly became a wide-spred grin. "Are you sure you want to look that flamboyant for meeting the rents?"  
  
"They've seen me in worse."  
  
Cedric shook his head. "Don't want to know. It's hanging up in the closet. As long as you're sure about this..."  
  
Walking over to the closet, Michael slid over the mirrored door and gazed deep into the heart of Cedric's wardrobe. He found the silk ruffled shirt almost instantly, the matching silver belt on the shelf above it. Collecting both thinkgs, he slid back the door, and turned to look at Cedric.  
  
"So how do I do this?" He asked in a casual tone.  
  
Again Cedric put down his quill. "Quite simple. Shirt goes on like a regular shirt, belt goes around your waist, over your pants, through your belt loops. What's so difficult about that?"  
  
Shruging his shoulders, Michael followed Cedric's simple instructions, instantly loving the feel of the silk against his damp, tanned skin. The shirt hung a little long on Michael then it did on Cedric, but that was due to the fact that Michael was shorter by a few inches. starting at the bottom of the shirt, he began to do up the small buttons with nervous fingers. A slow, but sucessful process. Gingerly he tucked in the shirt, trying with great difficulty to not catch the ruffles in his pants zipper. The belt hung off his sturdy hips, blending together the pants and shirt.  
  
"Not bad," commented Cedric dryly, "but what are you planning to accessorize with?"  
  
Michael's head began to spin in a sickning way. Accessories were not something he thought of for himself. On average, the only jewelry he'd worn was a watch. To him though, a watch was not an accessory, it was a nessisity.  
  
Judging the worried look on his roomate's face, Cedric chuckled. "Alright, so you hadn't thought about that. Mat I make a suggestion then?"  
  
Not waiting for the reply he put down the letter, and got off the bed. Walking the short distance over to his dresser, he carefully slid out the top drawer. Jewelry box after jewelry box lay inside the drawer, all different shapes, sizes, and colours. Selecting three from near the back of the drawer, he spun slightly to face Michael, hip-checking the door back into place.  
  
"Try these." He suggested, handing the three to Michael.  
  
There was an odd moment of silence where he waited patiently for the explination from Cedric, that did not come. Shrugging off Cedric's silence, he reached for the first of three boxes.  
  
"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" He questioned, slipping the heavy silver cross on the leather string around his neck.  
  
"Don't know." Answered Cedric. "Hermione's been talking about getting together for a game of wizard's chess, and a spot of tea. Perhaps if she's not doing anything I'll chill with her for the night."  
  
A worried look crossed Michael's face. "Granger, Hermione?"  
  
"Chad's Hermione." Replied Cedric.  
  
Michael nodded, snapping the Rolax watch into place. "Same person. Wonder why she wants to get together with you."  
  
"Don't know." Shrugged Cedric. "Guess I'm just going to have to find out now, aren't I."  
  
"Yep." Chuckled Michael, pulling a pair of black sunglasses from the last box. "How do I look?"  
  
Cedric grinned. "Sharp. Don't forget to bring her a rose tonight."  
  
The smile drifted off Michael's face. "A rose? Where do you think I'm going to get one from, living at Hogwarts?"  
  
"You're a wizard, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then make one."  
  
  
  
"One good thing about me leaving tonight Hermione, you've got the place to yourself. Best friend intiuition tells me you're having Chad over."  
  
Hermione set down her text on the desk before her, and glared viciously at Katie. "For your information, I intend to spend this evening alone. I have spent all week in the company of males. I wish nothing more then to have a quiet evening to myself thank you."  
  
Katie smoothed the cocco coloured skirt over her tonned thighs, and down her slender legs. "Then I guess Cedric's out of the picture aswell, hmm?"  
  
Hermione blushed a deep crimson, all the way to the roots of her light-brown hair. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You tell me," grinned Katie, "you're the one going as red as a tomato."  
  
Playfully Hermione stuck out her tongue at the other girl. "Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything."  
  
Katie shrugged. "True. Does Chad know?"  
  
"Know what?" Questioned Hermione, a false tone of innocence ringing through her voice.   
  
"Know that you have a thing for the new boy. Where's my make-up kit?"  
  
"On the shelf above your bed, and for the last time I don't have a thing for pretty boy."  
  
Katie started to chuckle. "Pretty boy? There's a sign right there."  
  
"A sign of what?" Huffed Hermione.  
  
Replacing the eyeshadow brush back in it's case, Katie turned to look at Hermione. "A sign that you like him, you're just in denial of it. But you know, if you want Mr. Pretty Boy, you're going to have to act quickly before Jason gets to him..."  
  
The idea of Jason Turner hitting on Cedric Didgery was not something Hermione had thought of, nor wanted to think of. Jason's parents were substantually wealthy, and for a family treat, had taken a full two month cruise through the Bahamas. Jason was due back tomorrow. That didn't leave Hermione much time...  
  
Picking up her quill and a piece of parchment she began writting a quick note.  
  
"Well enjoy your evening alone tonight Hermione." Said Katie, slipping her dancers feet into her leather evening shoes.  
  
"I will." Replied Hermione, quill gliding over the parchment violently. "I don't know if I'm going to be here when you get back."  
  
"Alright. Just don't get into any trouble."  
  
"Oh don't worry about me," chuckled Hermione, rolling up the parchment with a bit of string, "I'll stay out of trouble..."  
  
~Can't say when Chapter 4's going to be up...it all depends upon how much spare time I'll have~ 


	4. Chapter four

Sorry for the long wait between Chapters.... Life's been REALLY busy over the past little while, and I'm also working on a few other stories at this time. So I'll try to keep this one going, as I know most of yous have probably thought I've forgotten about it, and moved on. But that's not the case. So here's four, and enjoy.   
  
The tantalizing smell of a slow-cooked meal whafted through the floorboards of Cedric's room, making his mouth water. He'd spent the last half-hour studing mindlessly. It was time for a break. Stretching his cramped body he arose from his desk chair, and reached for his discarded shirt. If he didn't have to wear a shirt, he wouldn't.  
  
Wings fluttered against his closed window, drawing his attention. With a quick stride he crossed the room and shifted the pane open for the waiting bird. He reconized the snowy owl immediatly. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. With great ease she landed on the ledge of the open window, and presented one foot to Cedric, a note tied to her horney leg.  
  
"Ah," he said, reaching for the parchment, "you bring words."  
  
Removing it gently from her, he gazed blankly at the parchment. There was nothing written on the outside to give any indication as to who it might be from. Giving Hedwig a soft pat, he watched her fly back to the Gryffindor tower, and slip through an open window. Stepping away from his own window, he flopped down on his bed and pulled the string from around the note. A soft, feminine smell greeted his nose, making his nostrals flare slightly. Slipping on a pair of silver-rimmed glasses, he began to read.  
  
Cedric,  
Interested in getting together tonight? Send me a reply back if you are.  
Hermione.  
  
Looking over at the dozing Peetrie in her cage, Cedric grinned, then reached for his parrot-feather quill.   
She had no idea why she was taking so much time and care getting ready for supper tonight. It wasn't like Chad was going to be there, he had quidditch practice. Then why was she dolling herself up? She knew the answer, just hated to admit it. There was still the chance that Cedric would take her up on her offer tonight. And naturally, the only way she was going to catch his eye was to look appealing.  
  
Standing before her bedroom mirror, she tried to admire herself as he would. Lush, copper-coloured hair, tied back some, the rest tumbling over her shoulders like an untouched waterfall. Her soft blue shirt was a drop- shoulder, flared sleeve, the colour matching her own eyes perfectly. The pants were a simple black stretch flair, form-fitting to show off every curve she had to offer. Around her neck hung a small silver butterfly on a silver chain, to match the butterflies that hung from her ears.  
  
With aid of the mirror, she caught sight of a blue and gold macaw, sitting on her windowsill, a rolled peice of emerald parchment tied to one of its legs. Walking voer to the waiting bird, she gently removed the note.  
  
"Let's just make sure these are the words I'm looking for." She commented to the bird, slipping the gold string off the parchment.  
  
Hermione,  
I would be delighted to get together with you tonight. Meet me in the Great Hall was we can go from there.  
Cedric N.C. Didgery  
  
With a delighted smile, she turned the parchment over, wrote her reply on the back of it, then sent it back out the window with the macaw.   
For a Friday evening, the Great Hall was amazingly quiet. Few students sat around the four long tables, some sitting with friends of other houses, some sitting at their own tables. Cedric's eyes scanned the large room, searching for her. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, mindlessly stirring a mug of steaming liquid, with a short spoon.  
  
Sighing softly, he closed the distance between them.  
  
Hermione heard the click of polished black tap shoes against the stone floor, and smiled into her coffee. So he had arrived. There was no doubt in her mind those shoes belonged to Cedric. She, as well as the rest of the school, has gotten quite used to the sound over the past week, and could now identify him by that exact sound.  
  
He stopped, standing before her on the other side of the long table, the shadows casted off the low fires and high walls playing havoc with his features. Softly he cleared his throat.  
  
"Been waiting long?"  
  
It was not the greeting she had quite expected, and it took her a moment to compose an answer.  
  
"No. Long enough to snag myself a cup of coffee. Won't you join me?"  
  
He stood there a moment, as if contimplating her offer, then took the seat across from hers.  
  
Watching him, Hermione was reminded of a wild animal, just starting to be tamed by society. He moved with calm, collective power, but underneith there was a glimmer of pent-up energy, just dying to be released. It was almost as if he never completly relaxed, always ready to spring at the first sign of dnager. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine. Damn was he ever going to be a lady killer in his older years.  
  
"So what's Chad up to tonight?" Cedric asked, voice rich with a Caribbean accent.  
  
"Quidditch practice." She answered quickly. "First game on thursday night you know. Slytherin vs Gryffindor."  
  
Cedric nodded some, the gesture done in an almost bordly way. So the boy was not much for small talk. Hermione sighed. There was only one way to get a conversation going with him...  
  
"Listen Didg, I'm going to be Frank with you here."  
  
Cedric raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head slightly. "Now you want to be Frank? What's wrong with the name Hermione?"  
  
She hung her head, almost in deffeat. "Real mature Didg...exactly what any other thirteen year old male would do."  
  
A playful smile broke out across his face. "Good. Nice to know you understand that about me. With that out of the way, we can talk more interesting things."  
  
"Not quite Mr. Didgery," warned Hermione, lifting her head to face him once again. "the only normal thing about you being a thirteen year old male is that last comment you just made. Everything else about you is almost like you walked off another planet."  
  
A confussed look danced across his emerald eyes, an amusing smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. "Another planet? How so?"  
  
Hermione wanted to slap the smile off his face.  
  
"Is there anything in life that phases you?"  
  
"Phases me?" Questioned Cedric. "Explain."  
  
"Alright." Nodded Hermione. "I'll try my best."  
  
Cedric leaned back on the bench some, crossing an ankle over his knee. Hermione huffed and puffed some, then settled herself down with a sigh.  
  
"You blaze into Hogwarts with your polished tap shoes, and your silk ruffled shirts. First day of school you're wearing your Hufflepuff tie around your waist like a belt, completly ignoring the dress code and uniform in this school. Everywhere you go in this bloody building, people stop, stare, and whisper about you like you're some sort of side-show freak. Yet you continue to walk around with a smile on your face and your head held high like you haven't a care in this world. Do you not hear some of the things being whispered about you? Have you not heard the stories, or read the writings on the wall?"  
  
He laughed, almost in a mocking tone. "Of course I hear them. How could I not when the words they speak are spoken when I'm right beside them? Besides, why do you care so much? What's it to you what is being said about me?"  
  
Anger flared inside her. "Because you ninny-poop, it's not normal! Not normal that you should have no reaction to their words and their actions. How is it that you can turn the other way, while every other student would have cracked under the pressure? You're like a bug in a magnifing jar. All you can do is scurry around aimlessly, while everyone else watches you with extreme interest, and you enjoy it!"  
  
Uncrossing his legs, he leaned into her across the table. She could smell the scent of his freshly laundred shirt, mixed with the charming smell of his own skin.  
  
"So now it's un-normal for me to not react outward to words spoken by people who judge me on false pretences hmmm? That doesn't seem right to me. If you were in my shoes Herimione, would you listen to falsehoods and half- truths spoken about you, by under-guided people, or would you walk on by them, a smile on your lips and a twinkle in your eye?"  
  
The tension hung between them, heavy in the air. There were a few short moments where Hermione was almost afraid to breath. He'd made a very valid point, but had she listened to it?  
  
She blinked some, leaning back from him. "N-no, I g-g-guess I w- wouldn't l-l-listen."  
  
His smile blossomed across his face, and he resumed his laid back, some-what relaxed position. She could feel emerald eyes watching her, making her skin prickle uncomfortably. Trying to shake the feeling off, she reached for her coffee, tasting it's warmth as it slid down her throat some.  
  
"I get the distinct impression you don't care for me too much Hermione."  
  
Her eyes budlged in disbelief, her hands replacing the mug on the table, nothing more than a sip gone from it. "Where do you get that from?"  
  
"Many things actually." He sighed. "The way you're always watching me from the corner of your eye, shaking your head in disapointment at me. The way whenever you talk to me you never actually look me in the eye. You either dislike me, or I scare you in some way."  
  
Setting a stubborn look on her face she shook her head side to side. "Au contraire. You neither scare me nor intimidate me. I don't hate you, just find you a little on the odd side, in a fascinating way."  
  
A puzzled look crossed his face, causing her to laugh.  
  
"The culture difference between us is incredible. It's almost like we're from two different worlds-"  
  
"In a way we are." He interupted.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's deffinitly not a London attitude you've got there Cedric. No one here is as cocky as you are." She stopped, to flash him a cute smile. "But getting back on topic here. Your ways and manors facinate me. You're the only thirteen year old I know who has a complete wardrobe of silk dress shirts and slacks, complete with matching belts and accessories. You care totally what you look like every morning, and will not settle for a random t-shirt and a pair of pants big enough for you and the first four hundred of your closest friends to party in. With you, it's all a matter of class and style. You're not gay are you?"  
  
Both his brows disapeared into his bangs. "You care how you look and dress. Does that make you a lesbian?"  
  
Hermione sat a moment in silence, both hands wrapped around her forgotten coffee. Once again he'd made a valid point. So there was some brains behind that cute face and dreamy eyes.  
  
Instantly after her mind formed that thought, her eyes widdened in shock. Since when did she think Cedric Didgery cute with dreamy eyes? He was nothing like Chad.  
  
"No," she thought darkly, "he's better."  
  
"Care to share your thoughts with the other party sitting at the table?"  
  
His regal, soft-spoken voice penitrated her barrier of personal thoughts, dragging her back to the world of reality. Her cheeks turned a light crimson.  
  
"Not realy. Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure." He nodded. "I'd love to." 


End file.
